bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Heartless Arc
This arc marked the introduction of Even and the eventual creation of the Dimensional Gate. It heavily features creatures and characters from the Kingdom Hearts universe. Plot In Town an unusual amount of disappearances had plagued the populace for a year, people seemingly vanishing into thin air in the middle of busy burghs. These disappearances were caused by the Organization XIII member Axel, who for his own benefit in the strange world of Rigel Prima, set Heartless upon an unsuspecting populace to gather an army to use in the return to his homeworld. Buildings of people would disappear, their hearts stolen and bodies expelled from the realm of light, leaving Heartless for the Flurry of Dancing Flames to command, as well as any Nobodies produced if any had been. While conspicuously low-key, Axel worked entirely under the radar of the TPD and Riftguard, using his powers of Darkness and Darkness Corridors to go anywhere he pleased. Axel's covert nature continued, even when discovering Xion's existence in Rigel Prima as well. Figuring Xion a good feather in his cap upon his inevitable return to his homeworld, Axel sought to kidnap Xion and use her as leverage over Xemnas in his world. Her combined with his Heartless army would make he and Saix unstoppable, capable of a full hostile takeover if it lead to such a circumstance. Attaining Xion proved to be more difficult than expected, as Xion was protected by Wayne Manor residents including Crona Makenshi. Axel staged assaults on Wayne Manor itself to draw attention away from his own sneaky maneuverings into the estate to kidnap Xion unawares. While he did end up ultimately successful in such a dirty tactic, it came at a great price. No sooner had Axel appeared in his hideout within East District of Town did Crona appear with a force of Mansion residents to get Xion back and beat the man who had been attempting to burn down the mansion with fire based Heartless. While Axel was whisked away by Crona for a brutal torturous death, the remaining mansion residents including Xion found the warehouse Axel had been hiding in was teeming with a mass of Heartless. Once their master was destroyed, nothing kept the Heartless within the confines of the warehouse. In a mass they poured from the building and attacked the Town in an unprecedented swarm, inciting an immediate call to action from both mansion residents and Townfolk. One thousand heartless were summarily destroyed, the Town saved, and the Mansion left in good graces for some time for their valiant efforts against the monstrous creatures called the Heartless. Axel's plan to return to his homeworld involved an alternate world's Even, the Somebody of the man Axel knew as Vexen, who he strong-armed into making a dimensional portal to return himself to his true homeworld. With Axel no longer around to threaten and loom over him, Even teamed up instead with Dr. Stein to finish the Dimensional Gate. Meanwhile, another Organization member behind the scenes of Axel's grand plan still lived to cause her own havoc... Extra Notes This arc was mostly unplanned but featured a mass of enemies that had to be defeated before it could end. Players rolled an amount of Heartless to defeat, with one Heartless acting as a larger boss for a group within the general area. Category:Plots and Arcs